A Crazy Mix
by GoodCharlotteLuver
Summary: WWAHHHOO!! This story is pure, unabridged insanity with absolutley NO plot what-so-ever! Because this is my first story PLEASE have sympathy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first story, so please have sympathy. It isn't supposed to be serious, and only stupid people will flame humor fics. Be responsible! Read and review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Crazy Mix  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day Hermione and Ron were walking to the Gryffindor common room together wearing sparkly crowns and holding pink wands. They were dressed like toothfairies. Then, Harry came up to them and said, "I like your crowns and wands! Where'd you get them? I MUST have them! What other colors are there? Did you get them from Hagrid, because I know he's got some 'fairy-stuff'!" Then, Ron replied, "Calm down Harry! We bought these things from Dumbledore, not Hagrid, stupid! Even though they are costly, they are so PRETTY!" At this point, Ron jumped into the air, clicked his heels together and hugged Harry. Hermione all of a sudden found Parvati, and began to sing the Barney theme song.  
At lunch, Dumbeldore discussed how everyone in the school should buy the two-two's, sparkly wands and jeweled crowns. Of course Harry was the first one in line to buy this sparkly stuff and sing and dance with Ron. Hermione began to get jealous when Harry and Ron were hanging out, singing and dancing, singing the Barney song! They wouldn't even let her wear the special toilet hat! And then Ron went up to her and said, "Hermione, I have decided I'm in love with you. Now, we will go kiss in the girls bathroom since it's haunted. And, I dunno what Harry and Moaning Myrtle will do, but they are going to have to find somewhere else to make out now that we are in there. Or-" Ron added as and afterthough, "Would you rather go with Vicky?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron!" She replied angrily, "You are the most insensitive wart I have ever met, which explains why I am constantly trying to rub it in your face that I have a boyfriend, who is NOT you, but I want it to be you, and am trying to fill the vacant hole in my stomach with another man, BUT IT CAN'T BE DONE!" And then she gave him big smackaroo on the cheek, and they ran off together to go kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Some people were really nasty in reviewing this story. THEY WERE REMOVED!!! Unlike some people, who were polite and very nice. Not mentioning names coughClairecough , some people had SERIOUS issues. GET HELP, LOSER!!!! All nice people, PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!!!! A big thanx to anyone who defended me from that evil-Voldemort clone Claire! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
There was a fishy smell on the grounds the next day. It was really stiinnnkkyy. It was the smelly smell of something that smells. And it really smelled. "Hey!" Said Hermione as they walked past Peeves, "I am going to do a little jig! Wanna see it?" Ron beamed, "Is it Irish? Because, you know, the Irish have the BEST jigs.." Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" Hermione, however, really could care less. Hopping onto a nearby table, she threw back her head and said, "I'm BOOTYLICIOUS! MMMmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmm.BABY!!!" And then, clicking her feet together with her sparkly magic fairy wand and toilet hat, she jumped from the table into the arms of Peeves. "Ooooo!!" Said Peeves, "Ickle.err.six-ie!! Yeah! Well, I can't exactly call you a firstie anymore, now can I? Hehehehehe! Bye!" And he dropped Hermione on the floor. Then, Ron said, "Yo, yo! Whats wif you and maiii baby? Huuh? You tryin start sumthin wif me? You wanna piece o me? Huh? Huh Macho?" Peeves turned around, and did the ever-infamous Z-Snap, "Yoooooo MAMA!" Said Peeves, throwing a BlingBling around his neck. Ron said, "Ooo! Exxccuuuse me! But, Yo Mama so stupid she bought a SOLAR POWERED FLASHLIGHT, DAWG!" At this point, Ron whipped around a high-fived Harry and Hermione, who were both also wearing BlingBlings. "Ooooo!!" Said Peeves, turning red, "Yo mama so FAT, her blood type is RAGU!!!" Ron rolled his eyes, and the three of them strode passed that Eminem-Wannabe-Poltergiest. 


End file.
